


【翔润】Game Rules 33（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:35:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 33（ABO）

“父亲，母亲，你们是这样想的？”听了父母的话，樱井翔脸上露出了一个有些奇特的笑容。

“当然，我说出口的话，就不会轻易改变，我们可以接受松本润，接受他作为你的Omega。”樱井俊十分严肃地点了点头，就好像他在会议上通过了一个乙方的投标一样。

“事到如今，在我说了这么多以后，你们还是抱着高高在上，一副施舍和恩赐者的模样在面对润吗？”樱井翔都气乐了，“什么‘你觉得幸福就好’，什么‘要举行婚礼，就提前跟我说一声’，你们直到现在，也没有把润当做是跟你们地位相当的，同样的‘人’在对待，你们是家长，是指挥一切的人，你们的话就是圣旨，我们这些做儿女的，除了一声‘遵旨’以外，没有任何说其他话的权利。如果今天你们不同意原谅润，那什么婚礼，什么搬不搬出去都是免谈吧？恐怕我唯一得到的通知，就是必须想方设法将龙儿带回家，因为樱井家的血脉不能流落在外，是不是？”

樱井翔这些戳心窝子的话让樱井俊和樱井荣子的脸色都极其难看，樱井俊开口呵斥，“樱井翔！你是大哥！看看你给弟弟妹妹带的什么头！”

“我要是当初不撒个谎说小优怀着孕还救了我一命，这孩子本身还出身不错的话，想要顺着自己的心意结婚，基本是不可能的吧。”樱井舞半点都没客气，二郎腿一翘双臂一抱眉毛一挑，满脸都是嘲讽。

显而易见，父亲的态度触碰了她的逆鳞，平时的乖乖女也张牙舞爪，竖起浑身的刺捍卫自己的Omega。

更重要的是，她觉得十分愧疚，因为自己的偏激和狭隘，误会了松本润那么长时间，还把龙儿的存在告诉父母，想当然地认为这个小姑娘生活在樱井家一定会比在那个贫穷的地方更加快乐，这也导致了大哥的情感波折，甚至还在这起车祸中起到了推波助澜的作用。

“我是独身主义者，大哥的婚姻态度什么样随他，不过我倒是挺喜欢润哥的。”樱井修一摊手，说得颇有几分光棍。

“什么叫‘施舍者’？我们肯原谅他就不错了！他当初可是让我们公司足足损失了一千亿！”在其他两个孩子那里碰了壁，樱井俊觉得颜面扫地，语气也不由得冲了起来。

“股市的一次波动，我们公司就能蒸发好几百亿，一次失败的投资，您也损失过不止一千亿。”樱井翔摇了摇头，他已经冷静下来了，跟自己气急败坏的父亲形成了鲜明对比，“我就问您一个问题，给您一千亿，不，两千亿，让您和小润的人生对调，您同不同意？”

樱井俊一下子哑口无言。

“生命和情感，从来都不应该用金钱来衡量。是，润当初做错了，他的确骗了我们，可是这中间的苦衷呢？难道要让他为了樱井家的利益放弃自己父母的骨灰？如果他那么做了，您反倒会觉得他冷心冷肺需要防备吧。”

樱井翔说完就站了起来，“时间很晚了，我今天非常累，就先去休息了。我跟你们讲这些往事，不是为了征得你们的同意，让润重新回到这个家的，我只是觉得，你们有必要知道真相，以此来消除那些偏见和误会，否则润会伤心的。至于是否会复婚，要不要举行婚礼，我要问润的意思，一切都听他的。”

大儿子回卧室了，大女儿拽着浑身不自在的小优也回房间了，樱井修晃荡去了厨房找吃的，偌大的客厅里，只剩下了夫妻两个。

樱井俊阴沉着脸一言不发，樱井荣子则眼神飘忽若有所思。

 

回到房间以后，樱井翔没有急着去卧室睡觉，而是坐在外间的沙发上，平复自己的内心。

父亲和母亲的态度轻而易举地挑起了他的怒火，不是因为想到了现在正躺在医院里的松本润，他想起来的，是龙儿。

是那孩子从进门开始就乖巧可爱的态度。

她在刻意讨好所有人。

包括上次想要从松本润身边把她带走的“奶奶”，还有那个她咬了一口万分讨厌的“管家叔叔”。

小小的孩子在陌生的环境里无所倚靠，她只能通过这样的方式，拼命地保护自己不受到伤害，因为樱井翔这个她陌生无比的“父亲”，她还不能信任。

聪慧而敏感，很会察言观色又有些谨小慎微，松本润的这些性格，全都继承在了龙儿身上，且青出于蓝。

最让樱井翔无措的是，他都不知道要怎么来跟这孩子说，说她不用这样小心翼翼，她可以任性，可以胡闹，这里就是她的家，她想干什么就可以干什么。

可是，她会信吗？

八成是会笑得甜甜的说一声“好的我知道了，谢谢父亲。”然后更加小心翼翼甚至把自己的讨好都藏起来，表现得更加真心实意吧。

把快要烧到过滤嘴的香烟按灭在烟灰缸里，简单冲个澡以后正准备推开卧室门，就听见了里面传出来的细小声音，还轻轻打着颤。

“226只羊、227只羊、228只羊……”

龙儿一直没睡，数了这么长时间的的羊。

是怕黑么……

怕黑都不敢说，自己一个人躲在不熟悉的被窝里，想靠数羊来入睡，驱散黑暗带来的恐惧。

樱井翔的整颗心像是泡进了柠檬汁里，又酸又涩，还疼得厉害。

转动门把手的声音惊动了屋里的孩子，数羊的声音一下子就停止了，龙儿从被子里探出头，假装自己已经睡着了。

身边的床铺传来震动，龙儿下意识地往床边上缩了缩，生怕自己碍事什么的，却在下一刻落入了一个充满松林气息的怀抱中。

樱井翔把她抱在了怀里，让小姑娘的头枕着自己的胳膊。

龙儿紧张的浑身僵硬，却在自己父亲信息素的安抚中，很快就放松下来，沉沉地睡过去了。

听着怀中女儿均匀的呼吸声，樱井翔心下才松了一口气，也闭上了眼睛。

 

第二天是星期六，樱井翔因为心里惦记着松本润，没睡几个小时就醒了，龙儿则一觉睡到了中午才起。

揉着眼睛从卧室里走出来的时候，樱井翔正在大电话。

“……嗯，好的，好的，您费心，对，谢谢，实在是太感谢了……”

听到动静转头看见了站在卧室门口踌躇的龙儿，樱井翔对她点点头，三句话之后就挂了电话。

“昨晚睡得好吗，龙儿？”樱井翔笑着问女儿。

“嗯！”龙儿点了点头。她没撒谎，被樱井翔抱在怀里以后，她真的睡得很沉很安慰。

“肚子饿了吗？”

“有一点……”

“想吃什么？”

“什么都可以吗？”

“当然了。”

“那……荞麦面可以吗，汤面？”龙儿一脸期待。

“可以啊，中午就吃荞麦面，我也喜欢吃呢。”樱井翔揉了揉龙儿的脑袋，把她从地上抱起来，看着小姑娘有些羞涩地笑了一下。

不由得又有些愧疚，他缺席了龙儿从出生到现在的所有成长过程，照顾孩子的辛苦全都是松本润一个人承担的，对方在艰难撑起一个家的时候，他却过得逍遥自在，那些失望和痛苦，大部分只不过是他在瞎矫情而已。

帮着女儿洗漱穿好衣服，带着她下楼，提前接到通知的厨师已经快要把午饭做好了。

樱井俊和樱井荣子受邀参加一个大公司的年末庆典，刚刚离开家，樱井修出门浪去了，樱井舞则因为有一个临时采访，怨念满满地出门工作。

只有小优在家，正坐在客厅的地毯上玩儿子。

没错，就是在玩儿子。

抛接球，拔河，你扔我捡，跟逗小狗似的，那小子笑得开心，他妈比他笑得还开心。

“啊龙儿，要不要一起玩，我跟你说弟弟可好玩了！”小优注意到了跟着樱井翔下楼的龙儿，兴高采烈地招呼着。

在公公婆婆面前的羞涩矜持全都不见了，幼稚鬼属性暴露无遗。

“我说，优酱……”樱井翔无奈极了，“放过龙儿吧，我们还没吃饭呢。”

“哦那你们先吃，我看这小子也有点困了，先去哄他睡觉了。”小优摆了摆手，瞥一眼正在揉眼睛的儿子，站起来把孩子夹在腋下，拎包袱一样地把孩子拎走了。

樱井翔目瞪口呆，见过小优和小舞搬运儿子无数次，他到现在还没适应这种运货似的抱孩子法。

倒是龙儿一脸的司空见惯，“久治的爸爸和父亲也这么抱他。”

……好吧，还好我家的是软萌可爱的闺女。

把儿子哄睡后小优去而复返，带着彩色皮筋和梳子，对龙儿被樱井翔搞得乱七八糟的发型进行灾后重建。

送他们出门之前，还亲了小丫头的脸蛋一口。

 

医院里，一成不变的仪器单调的声响，一成不变的来来往往忙碌的医生和护士，一成不变的，躺在床上沉睡的那个人。

“父亲，爸爸什么时候能醒？”龙儿扒着玻璃看了好一会儿，然后仰头问站在他身边的樱井翔。

“……看到那些白色的绷带了吗，等到绷带拆下来，爸爸就能醒了，现在他在养伤，多睡觉，身体才能恢复的快。”

樱井翔根本不知道松本润什么时候能醒，但是女儿这么问了，他也只能硬着头皮撒谎。

刚刚在家吃饭的时候他就问龙儿，今天想干什么，龙儿一秒钟都没犹豫地回答“想去医院看爸爸！”

所以樱井翔把她带到了医院，刚刚和医生谈完，医生对于松本润什么时候能够醒来也不清楚。

看着病床上脸色苍白的人，樱井翔深深叹了口气，试着劝龙儿，“走吧，让爸爸好好休息。”

龙儿恋恋不舍，一步三回头，不过还是乖乖地跟着樱井翔离开了医院。

 

快要到年底了，家里又发生了这么大的变故，星期一一到，樱井翔就带着龙儿去幼稚园请了长假，老师对龙儿这个素未谋面的父亲有些警惕，不过看在人精似的龙儿对樱井翔没有一点做伪的依赖和两个人七分相似的长相上，暂时打消了顾虑，同意了樱井翔的请假。

不过，等二宫桑和相叶桑送久治来幼稚园的时候，还要好好确认一番才是。

龙儿班级的老师暗下决心。

临近年底，好多项目要收尾，要做年终总结，要开年会，元旦前的几天，樱井翔忙的跟狗一样，也不可能上班的时候带着龙儿，小姑娘就被他拜托给了小优照顾。

短短几天，革命友谊迅速建立，等到新年初诣的那天，龙儿已经“优酱，优酱”地叫个不停了。

对于樱井俊和樱井荣子，龙儿还是没有消除隔阂跟惧怕，只维持着表面上的礼貌和必要的亲昵；对于樱井舞和樱井修，两个人经常不在家，龙儿对他们一点都不熟；樱井翔是她的亲生父亲，血脉上天然的亲近也不能抵消缺席长达五年的疏离，更何况这段时间他其实跟龙儿相处的时间也不多，尽量赶在龙儿睡觉之前回家，但一整个白天，都是小优和龙儿在一起。

小优照顾龙儿甚至比照顾自己的儿子还细心。因为龙儿是女孩子，也因为她小小年纪就突逢变故，更重要的是，她十分喜欢这个可爱懂事的小姑娘。看着原本强颜欢笑的龙儿逐渐展露出真正的笑颜，小优也非常开心。

 

虽然每天樱井翔都一定会抽出一点时间到医院里看一眼松本润，不过，这是年后第一次他带着龙儿去医院。

往常他自己的时候都是很晚了才到，主治医生是他的朋友，要不然人家护士台都不允许晚上八点以后探望的。

松本润缠在头上的绷带已经被医生取下来了，换成了贴在额头和后脑的纱布，距他入院已经过去十天了，依旧没有醒过来的迹象。

已经从重症监护室转移到了普通病房，是樱井翔安排好了的单间。

出门上了个厕所，回到病房里他就看到，龙儿抓着松本润的手往自己的脸上贴，小脸一边蹭着那只瘦了很多的手一边问，“爸爸，爸爸，你什么时候睡醒呀？龙儿想你了，想你叫我‘龙儿’了，爸爸……”

樱井翔心下重重一抖，险些落下泪来。

不管表面上如何的开心快乐，龙儿始终最惦记的，还是松本润，那个一直和她相依为命的爸爸。

他怎么会不知道呢，住在樱井家的龙儿跟上次在自己家里的龙儿相比，变化简直太大了，樱井荣子总是夸龙儿懂事听话，其他人都深以为然，可只有樱井翔知道，他有多期待看着龙儿跟个小魔头一样的胡作乱闹，即使是在大野家，龙儿都要比现在活泼很多。

“嗯哼。”身后一声有几分熟悉的咳嗽，吓得樱井翔差点蹦起来，硬着头皮转过身，果然他没猜错。

二宫和也正阴着脸站在走廊里，不远处是领着儿子的相叶雅纪，接触到樱井翔的视线后，讪笑着挥了下手。

“樱井翔，我们谈谈。”

二宫开口之后，樱井翔可算是知道为什么相叶雅纪站的那么远了——浑身低气压的小尖嗓一旦沉下声音来说话，真不是一般的可怕。

反正樱井翔后背上的汗毛都竖起来了。

“龙儿？一起玩呀？”久治从门旁探了个脑袋，邀请闻声回头的小姑娘。

龙儿没动地方，看看久治，抬头看了看樱井翔，又看看松本润。

“走吧，咱们下楼，让爸爸好好休息。”樱井翔的话让龙儿点了点头，放下松本润的手，跟着久治和大人们离开了病房。

拉门被重新关上了，一室静谧。

冬日的暖阳透过薄纱帘，照在地板上，照在病床上，照在松本润的身上。

那只刚刚被龙儿握过的苍白瘦弱的手，微微动了动。

 

——TBC


End file.
